


Rocks

by gaygeeknerd



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygeeknerd/pseuds/gaygeeknerd
Summary: Raelle is running late, forgot her keys, and is in far too big of a hurry to consider her surroundings.AKA the Raelle Collar answer to the prompt "how would you break into your own home?"
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: How would you break into your own home. But the Raelle dumbass version.

Today was meant to be the most perfect fairytale day of her life. Raelle had it planned. Perfectly planned. But life is oh so rarely a fairytale.

Running late, Raelle speeds her car down the dirt road, her tiny farmhouse rapidly appearing in the distance. The dust cloud from her speeding coats Raelle as she rushes out of the car and toward the door until Raelle stops in her tracks. Her face twists into a grimace. The… window? Raelle eyes the narrow line of glass. She grabs the stone she and Scylla often use to prop the door open when bringing in the groceries. 

Raelle tosses the stone up in her hand a few times, before throwing it through the glass, leaving a perfect hole just the right size for her arm to reach through and unlatch the door. Raelle winces as she scrapes her arm along the glass in her haste to open the door and barges through, before once again freezing.

Scylla stands just inside the door, a guarded posture slowly dropping. One eyebrow quirks.

“Raelle…”  
“Scylla! You’re home early?” Raelle leans back against the door, her intended nonchalance tarnished by the cracking of glass under her boots. “I… forgot my keys. So… rock.”

Scylla crosses her arms, perplexed by the antics of her disaster girlfriend.

“You could have called? Or knocked, since you parked right next to my car?”

Raelle peeks through the broken window and nearly resists the urge to facepalm as Scylla’s car is indeed there.

“I was… distracted.”

“Oh?” Scylla smiles and takes Raelle’s scraped arm in her hands, looking at the small cut and tracing her fingers over the surrounding skin in a way that is certainly - “distracted by what?”  
Scylla presses a kiss to the Raelle’s arm.

“You. Always you.”

“What was so distracting about me, and why are you in such a hurry to get in that you decided to break our window? Our date night isn’t supposed to start for another hour.”

“You are a very distracting woman always. Always on my mind. Prettiest girl in the world, smartest girl in the world, how could I not always be thinking of you?”

Scylla rolls her eyes but Raelle smiles and softly presses a kiss to Scylla’s cheek. 

“The rushing does seem a bit silly now. But it’s your fault for being home early. I had a plan. And absolutely nothing went properly.”

Raelle slides her hand to hold Scylla’s 

“You have ruined every plan I ever had the day you walked into my life. And I hope you’ll never leave me to my own devices again, because you are much better at the planning than I am.”

Raelle gets down on one knee, glass crunching and a swear escaping, but she pulls a ring from her pocket, the ring that set all this lateness and rushing in motion when she spotted it in the antique shop a little over an hour ago and a fully formed plan of decorating the home and proposing had emerged, only to lead them here.

“Will you marry me?”

Scylla looks down at the sight before her. Raelle on one knee in a pile of broken glass, her arm bleeding, and the hole in the window framing her head like a tiny halo. A giddiness swells inside Scylla’s chest and she can’t hold in the laughter. She doubles over. And immediately, the ridiculousness of it all hits Raelle as well and they’re laughing together and holding each other up as Scylla whispers “yes” over and over again between laughs.

When finally the laughter dies, Raelle slides the ring on Scylla’s finger kissing her hand, and happiness warming her features. 

The two spend the first hour of their happily ever after cleaning glass from both the floor and Raelle’s arm. A true fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm planning on trying some random prompts and seeing what springs out of them like the little drabble above. Let me know if you have any prompts you'd recommend or be interested in seeing :)


End file.
